


When you're left at home with nothing but your boyfriend and a pool

by JapaneseSnowPrincess, Puffcat



Series: Future Children [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Biological parents discussion, M/M, Naked boy in pool, No Sex, Ocs but no falling in love with canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: Raiki and Kunihiro are now official and have been for a few weeks, they decide to get very comfortable with each other in Kunihiro's pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/gifts).



Kunihiro sat in his room on the floor separating his wardrobe by occasion. His swimming kit, ball clothes (that he only had because his father had insisted) and school clothes.

He had just sorted the last piece of clothing when a shout came from downstairs

“Kunihiro, your boyfriend’s here”

He smiled and ran downstairs.

* * *

 

When he got there, he saw Tezuka drying off from the pool after his physiotherapy session, Atobe standing next to him with his arm around Tezuka’s waist.

Raiki stood in the doorway in his leathers with his helmet under his arm. When he caught sight of Kunihiro he smirked.

His father was still disapproving of their relationship and so they didn’t dare kiss in front of him but they eyed each other happily. (Ayame would probably describe it as eye-fucking)

“Your father and I are stepping out for a while so be very good.” Atobe glared at the pair as if he knew they were going to make out as soon as he left.

As soon as Atobe and Tezuka had walked upstairs to their bedroom Raiki leapt towards Kunihiro and kissed him deeply. When the two broke away the smiled at each other happily.

Raiki linked his hand with Kunihiro’s and kissed his knuckles “So, what would you like to do?”

“Well, if you don’t mind I have to practice swimming.” Kunihiro said tentatively, worried his boyfriend might become bored

“Why would I say no? You need to. Also, it’s an excuse to see you half naked” Raiki winked at him, his eyes flashing down to where Kunihiro’s abs were covered by his t-shirt.

Kunihiro blushed deeply and looked away embarrassed. He had done swimming all his life and so was in good shape but he was a bit nervous as Raiki seemed to be very muscly. He hadn’t actually seen Raiki without his shirt though so he didn’t know.

“Would you like to see my room? You’ve never been in there before.”

Raiki chuckled and grabbed Kunihiro’s hand “Naturally. I want to see your cave”

Kunihiro dragged him to his room and as he did he heard his father’s voice drift over, from the other side of the floor, to him. 

“No funny business you two!”

The two laughed.

* * *

 

Once they got to his room Raiki looked around and grinned.

“This is what I expected your den to look like”

Kunihiro rolled his eyes “You’ve called it my den and cave, I’m not a wild animal”

Raiki kissed his cheek in response “I’d catch you if you were”

Kunihiro blushed scarlet and quickly changed the subject. “So, what do you want to do before I swim. I have to eat then wait a bit afterwards because of digestion”

Raiki looked around at his clothes and burst out laughing.

“Why do you have ball clothes?”

Kunihiro sighed “My dad wanted be to get into going to balls. I never did. I did like the dancing though”

“You can dance?” Raiki purred. He grabbed Kunihiro’s hand and pulled him closer into the position for ballroom dancing. “Feel like teaching me a bit?”

Raiki chose the silliest and most unromantic music and Kunihiro taught him the basic steps but they had to keep stopping as the two wouldn’t stop giggling.

Atobe knocked on the door to let them know he was going but didn’t interrupt them when he saw them rotating in a circle to Barbie girl and laughing their heads off.

He had really misjudged Raiki. He was good for Kunihiro and helped him relax much as Atobe helped Tezuka to relax. 

* * *

 

Once the impromptu dance lesson was finished Raiki insisted that he’d cook for Kunihiro.

Raiki seemed at ease in the kitchen and once his food was out Kunihiro was impressed by his skill.

“I would say you had Kaidoh’s genes but uh…” Kunihiro faltered. He didn’t want to imply anything.

“Yeah Kaidoh isn’t my biological father. My biological father is Akaya. He would have thrown such a fit otherwise.” Raiki chuckled fondly “Since my parents aren’t as rich as yours, or as scary as Ayame’s, I had to have his last name as he’s my biological father. Otherwise I think they would have agreed on me having Kaidoh’s as Zaizen helped choose my first name and Hiyoshi Raiki just sounds stupid.” Kunihiro was surprised that Raiki knew so much about where he came from. It was quite…. involved.

“That’s sure a lot to consider”

Raiki nodded “That’s the result of having four dads. Who’s your biological father if you know?”

Kunihiro looked around to see if any of the staff were there listening. They weren’t. “Officially it’s Atobe as his family would not accept me otherwise but actually it’s Tezuka. Atobe wouldn’t accept me having his last name if I wasn’t Tezuka’s biological son. He’s such a diva”

Raiki nodded solemnly. He understood why that was such a big deal

“I don’t know why some kids think it’s weird that our parents tell us. I don’t know why but I don’t think I’d be as close to my dads if I didn’t know. It’s like since they told me something so major when I was young it’s like they trust me to be mature and so I trust them back. Even if they can get unbearable at times.”

Kunihiro felt the same about his family but not every family felt that way

“It’s the same for me but I know Ayame really doesn’t want to know. She says they are both her biological parents no matter what and it’s super important to her.”

“I understand the sentiment even if it’s not me.”. Then Raiki looked around awkwardly and said in a hushed tone “Have you err…met your biological mother?”

Kunihiro didn’t understand why he was whispering. The only people he could be trying to protect were not in the house.

“Yeah my biological mother is Yoichi and Kaiya’s aunt/mother. She’s a professional surrogate.” Kunihiro replied in a normal tone

Raiki looked surprised at this but chuckled darkly “That must be awkward. I mean, you hate Yoichi”

“It is. Have you met yours?” Kunihiro asked back

Raiki shook his head pretending not to be bothered by it but Kunihiro could tell he was lying

“Nah. It was gonna be Akaya’s sister for any of the others but she obviously couldn’t carry his. I think they used your friend’s crush’s father’s sister.”

This sent Kunihiro’s head spinning.

“That’s really complicated. Names please Rai.” he demanded

“I think her last name was Oishi.” Raiki said in a way that indicated he knew exactly what her last name was but again was trying to hide it.

“That would be why you’re not as energetic as your father. Oishi’s family is very calm.” Kunihiro now understood why Raiki wasn’t’…...utterly insane for the lack of a better word. He liked his father Akaya but that was too much energy, no wonder he needed three boyfriends to keep him in check.

“Have you met her?” Raiki gasped

“Yeah, all of us grew up together. Everyone’s parents and siblings are family. Well, for me. That’s obviously not the case for Ayame and Makoto.” Kunihiro explained

“It’s weird thinking that you’ve met my biological mother” Raiki eyed Kunihiro strangely and Kunihiro returned the gesture

“It’s weird thinking she’s your biological mother”

“What is she like? I definitely don’t want anymore parents but I kinda want to know more about myself.” Raiki said excitedly, all pretence of not being bothered gone.

“She’s quite calm, intelligent and fiercely loyal but has a good sense of humour” Kunihiro said thinking back to when she came over with Oishi, Eiji and Yukino.

“That explains why I’m more normal than my dad. That’s probably why they asked her. To balance him out.”

They both laughed

“I personally don’t believe nature is very important. I’m nothing like my mother I don’t think. She likes fortune telling, she’s a little sadistic and likes mothering others. I’m much more like a mix of my dads.” Kunihiro said matter-o-factly. Yoichi was definitely like her and his father so Kunihiro definitely did not want it to be said that he was like them.

“I guess it depends on the person” Raiki sighed as he moved around the table.

“I guess it does. I still find it weird that you’re related to Yukino by blood. He’s the one with the floppy red hair. I guess you’re brothers as you have the same mother” Kunihiro said out loud as he thought about how different the two were.

Raiki pulled Kunihiro up, sat down in the seat then dragged him back down.

Kunihiro chuckled and leant back closing his eyes.

“Never imagined I’d have a brother”

“My mum has surrogate so many that I think I must have more than 15 by now” Kunihiro shuddered. He was fine being an only child. It was a bit of a scary thought

“Do you always call her mum?” Raiki seemed surprised

“Yeah I do. It just felt right, I could never call her by her first name. I asked my dads first though obviously. They were taken aback but said it was fine. I don’t think it would be the same if she was a random surrogate. She’s a friend of our family and we see her a lot.” Kunihiro didn’t exactly see her as his parent but it sound weird to call her Yoriko.

“I think I’d like to meet my biological mother. I would probably call her by her first name though. I haven’t grown up with her like you did with yours.” Raiki sounded a bit wistful

Kunihiro had a burning question that he’d wanted to ask for a while “I was wondering, why didn’t you grow up with us. Sanada, Yukimura and your dad are clearly friends but they said that they hadn’t seen each other for 23 years. What happened?”

Raiki froze “I can’t talk about it, even to you. It was not a great time in their lives and I-.”

Raiki looked scared and upset.

Kunihiro kissed him on the forehead and gave him a hug.

“Don’t worry Rai. I understand. It hasn’t been very long for us. You know? I’m in the mood for swimming now.”

They both grinned and Kunihiro went upstairs to change.

* * *

 

After Kunihiro returned downstairs they headed to the pool, Raiki staring at his boyfriend’s back appreciatively.

Kunihiro started by doing a warm-up while Raiki sat on the bench texting someone.

Unbeknownst to Kunihiro, Raiki was texting Takeru to freak out about how good looking his boyfriend was as he didn’t want to scare Kunihiro.

A few minutes later, Kunihiro started doing laps with Raiki timing each one. He got slowly faster over about 10 laps but on the 11th his time got slower again. He hit the water in frustration and splashed Raiki.

“Oh I’m-” his words died as he saw his boyfriend reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it seductively off. Honestly Raiki was just taking off his shirt but due to his good looks his boyfriend saw it as seductive.

Raiki saw how red Kunihiro had gone and decided to tease him a bit more.

“Rai, please” Kunihiro whined but to his horror Raiki began to remove the rest of his clothes as well.

He looked at his boyfriend. He was toned. He didn’t have abs like Kunihiro had expected but seemed muscly regardless. He was actually quite skinny but still had impressive arm muscles. When Raiki’s trousers came off Kunihiro saw his leg muscles which were similarly toned.

Raiki laughed at Kunihiro’s trailing eyes. He slowly, and purposefully, slipped a hand into his underwear and began to slip it off.

Kunihiro turned scarlet and jumped around, completely averting his eyes.

He heard a splash and felt the water move around him as Raiki closed in on him.

Raiki took Kunihiro under the armpits and lifted him up.

“You shy?” he teased

Kunihiro turned around indignantly about to speak but his voice failed him. Raiki had water dripping from his hair and he now noticed Raiki was slightly tanned under his shirt.

His hand, free from his control, shot out and touched Raiki’s chest.

Raiki blushed (the boy chose weird times to get embarrassed) and leant towards Kunihiro.

Kunihiro’s hand continued to trail around Raiki’s chest, taking in all the details.

He heard Raiki suppress a moan under him.

“Hiro, can- can I touch you?” Raiki gasped

“Aren’t you already?” Kunihiro smirked

Raiki’s hands moved down to close around Kunihiro’s ass. Kunihiro gasped in surprise, it wasn’t very unpleasant but it had come as a shock.

Kunihiro then leant forward and captured Raiki’s lips in a kiss. Raiki fervently returned the kiss slightly grinding into Kunihiro.

* * *

 

At that moment Atobe Keigo walked outside. Kunihiro who was not facing in that direction didn’t notice and Raiki was too preoccupied to look up.

Atobe was silent and looked in horror at what he saw in _his_ pool as the two continued their...activities.

Then Atobe drew a breath, and screamed “ATOBE KUNIHIRO, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!”

The two spun around, dreading what they would see. Sure enough, Atobe stood there, red with rage with Tezuka standing next to him.

“Kunihiro, inside _now_. Raiki, please wait outside and get dressed, we are accustomed to _wearing_ clothes inside this house”

After Tezuka’s words, Atobe stormed into the house.

Kunihiro shot a regretful look at Raiki and got out of the pool leaving his boyfriend alone. He didn’t dare disobey his father, he had never heard Tezuka this mad.

Once he was inside Tezuka threw two towels at his face.

“The other is for Raiki, you may leave it outside for him.”

Kunihiro nodded and put the towel next to Raiki’s clothes. He returned to the living room and dried himself off. He sat down on the sofa with his head bowed ready for his fathers to shout at him.

“I’m glad you seem to realise you did something wrong. We will be having talks with both of you, while Raiki is not our son he does need to realise that we will not accept him acting like this in our house. Now, you need to get better control of your boyfriend. You know what we will accept and where. We did raise you with a sense of propriety and boundaries. The pool that your father and I paid for is not the place for that sort of thing. You are both of the age of consent so there is not much we can stop you doing but do please consider that we could walk in.” Kunihiro nodded, he knew that he had chosen the wrong place, especially as his father had said more than 10 words at once.

Atobe walked to stand next to his husband “I’m sorry but we’re going to have to ban Raiki from the house for a week.”

Kunihiro started but under a stern look he backed down

“You are also banned from going to his, until you can learn to control yourselves you will be watched by one of us when you are together in this house.”

“Dad-” Kunihiro tried to appeal to Tezuka who was normally the more forgiving. Tezuka did not soften under the puppy-eyes his son gave him.

“No Kunihiro, there will be no compromise on this. Now, please get changed while we talk to Raiki”

Kunihiro hung his head and slunk upstairs.

Raiki, similarly, had his head low and walked slowly into the room.

After several stern words the two announced that they would call his parents.

His head shot up.

“Um...I’m not sure that that’s a good idea”

Atobe raised his eyebrow and Raiki fell silent, dread washing over him.

Atobe entered in the number and the phone rang. And rang.

There was no answer.

Raiki looked at the clock, aah yes.

“They usually use this time for uh...private activities.” Raiki mumbled

“How would you know this?” Tezuka too lifted his eyebrow

“Because I’m usually in the house” Raiki turned red as he said this, his parents were...vocal to say the least.

There was a moment of silence which was finally broken by Atobe

“...That explains a lot”

The duo tried again and this time someone did pick up.

A lazy voice drawled “Hello, this is Zaizen Hikaru, how may I be of service”

“I believe you have been informed that your son Raiki is dating our son Kunihiro” Tezuka said formally

“What did he do?” Zaizen asked wearily

“Dad!” Raiki said indignantly at his father’s, perhaps justified, lack of faith in him

“What did you do?” Zaizen asked in the same voice

Then suddenly the voice changed, a low voice frantically said “Buchou, I’m so sorry for whatever he did I-”

Another voice interrupted him “Atobe, I’m so sorry-”

There was a shuffling sound in the back and Zaizen retook the phone

“Shove off you two, anyways, what’s happened?”

“Raiki was naked in the pool being inappropriate with our son” Tezuka stated

“Raiki, I’ve told you not to do that while the parents were there” Zaizen said, to the surprise of Kunihiro’s parents

“They weren’t!” Raiki exclaimed

“Hey, high-five kid.” Akaya’s voice cheerfully rang across the phone

“Akaya, No!” Zaizen sounded less angry than exasperated

“I’m so sorry” Kaidoh’s voice apologised

“It’s entirely Akaya’s fault” Hiyoshi’s voice said quickly

“Wakashi!” Akaya shouted indignantly

Atobe put his head in his hands, this totally explained Raiki’s personality, his fathers have no boundaries.

Raiki looked apologetically at the pair.

“Kaidoh” Tezuka said wearily

“Yes buchou” Kaidoh’s voice replied immediately

“Can you please have a word with Raiki when he comes come?” Tezuka only trusted Kaidoh to be sensible, probably rightly.

“Absolutely” Tezuka could basically hear Kaidoh nodding.

He then rang off.

Tezuka then turned to Raiki and explained to him that he wouldn’t be allowed in their house for a week. Raiki nodded sadly, at least he’d still see Kunihiro at school.

* * *

 

After Kunihiro had come down and all of them had had a talk Tezuka told the boys that it was time for Raiki to leave. Kunihiro stood to take Raiki to the door, Atobe made to follow but Tezuka prevented him.

“Do you really think Kunihiro would do something now, after _this_? Let them have a moment”

Atobe unwillingly sat down.

In the hall Raiki was looking at the ground as they walked to the door.

“Rai, don’t worry. You can come again next week” Kunihiro comfortingly put his hand on Raiki’s cheek but Raiki shook it off, looking intently into Kunihiro’s eyes.

“I’m annoyed because I got you into trouble”

Kunihiro laughed

“Oh, don’t worry about _that_ , I am never out of trouble.” he brought his hand up to Raiki’s cheek again “Besides, I love you”

Raiki turned bright pink. The two had only been dating for two months and this was the first time either of them had said it.

“I- me- me too”

Kunihiro kissed Raiki and showed him outside.

Raiki got on his bike and took Kunihiro hand, kissing his palm. Kunihiro blushed and Raiki curled up Kunihiro’s fingers and kissed them as well.

He looked up sadness in his eyes and said, “Guess I’ll see you around hotshot”

Then he drove away.


End file.
